Dismantle and Repair
by mystorriessuck
Summary: AH/ AU- Popular Mystic falls high-school student, Damon Salvatore, is a bad boy with a troubled, disturbing and secretive life, Elena Gilbert is a shy, distant girl with her own problems, as their two very different worlds collide, will they be able to face the connection they have, or will their separate world's drag them apart? Slow burn..
1. Chapter 1

**AH/ AU- Popular Mystic falls high-school student, Damon Salvatore, is a bad boy with a troubled, disturbing and secretive life, Elena gilbert is a shy, distant girl with her own problems, as their two very different worlds collide, will they be able to face the connection they have, or will their separate worlds drag them apart? Lemons & angst story. **

**All Human- could also as an AU. (This if my first fanfiction so im a noob) ****Okay so obviously Damon Is a bit older then a high-school student, but for all-intensive purposes hes in high-school.**

**(Elena's point of view)**

* * *

**Dismantle and Repair- Chapter 1- Judge me**

* * *

I studied the cracks in the wall, as Mr Barker, a bald man with squinty eyes, babbled on about the female reproductive system. I followed the cracks, which travelled down the classroom wall to where Jeffery Thomson was sitting, across the room. He was picking his nose, and staring at its contents on his finger. The clock on the front wall of the classroom lagged, and struggled to move to the next minute. It was times like this when I wished I was able to zone out of my environment completely. I had already studied the female reproductive chapter beforehand, and the lesson, consequently, was no use to me. The clock read _2:50 pm, _I sighed in disappointment. Only ten more minutes and I was free for another day. The large group of students at the back of the classroom, who seemed to have their desks turned towards one another, suddenly sniggered loudly, and brought me out of my trance.

"Damon! Be quiet now, or you can wait outside! Some people are actually _trying_ to learn in this classroom," yelled Mr Barker angrily, whose eyes now had disappeared completely from his face.

I turned around to the group, and scowled. Damon Salvatore was a complete and utter jerk, and it was a common occurrence for him to reek havoc. He was the most popular guy in senior year, and all the girls loved him. "I'm fine," replied Damon smirking, to Mr Barker's earlier comment. Mr Barker glared at him again, probably deciding if he was going to kick him out of the classroom. But he didn't, he simply turned, sighed, and faced the blackboard again. And so did the rest of the classroom.

But I didn't. I watched him and the group, staring too intently for my own good. Caroline Forbes, a ditzy blonde who was sitting next to Damon, was moving her foot up and down his leg. He seemed unfazed, and didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he was picking and the edge of his desk.

"What are you looking at, Elena?" said Caroline, flashing her teeth. I jumped. I had looked for too long.

"Um, n-nothing, sorry." I said wincing and facing the front. Suddenly an object hit me in the back of the head. The group at the back, laughed loudly. I pulled my hair over my face, to create a curtain from the humiliation that was on my face. "HEY!" yelled Mr Barker, seeing what had happened. He walked down the classroom, towards the back, and towards Damon's desk. "You, Mister, will be waiting for me after class, do you understand?" he said placing his hands on front of Damon's desk, and putting his face right in front of Damon's. "Yeah", Damon muttered. Suddenly the final bell rang, and the class sprang from their seats and rushed out of the classroom, laughing and chatting with each other.

I got up from my chair slowly, putting my books in my backpack, and sliding my chair in. I was about to exit the door when Mr Barker called. "Elena? Could you wait for a minute, I need to ask you about something" his tone of voice now soft. I glanced at Damon, who was still sitting in his chair, staring out the window. "Um…sure" I said feeling uncomfortable. Mr Barker, walked over to his desk, and opened his file, pulling out a sheet of paper, he walked over to me. "I would like you to enter this, Elena" he said handing me a piece of paper. I studied it, unsure. "It's a university scholarship, It will pay for your freshman year, whatever university or course you choose to do-they'll pay for it" he said smiling happily at me. I gasped, "Oh-Mr Barker- I don't think I'm really good enough for someone- "Nonsense!" he said cutting in.

"Your test scores are exceptional, and you have a wonderful work ethic, you're the top of the class"

"Mr Barker- I really don't think-" I argued. "Elena- I don't think you realise how bright you are" he said again. I took the paper from his hand awkwardly. "Thanks" I stammered. I bit my lip.

He turned back towards Damon, walking over to him. "Now,_ you_. If you don't pick up your game, you will be in serious trouble of not graduating, and we don't want that do we?" he said, smirking.

Damon didn't reply. He simply watched outside.

"Damon, you think you may be the best thing that has ever graced the Earth- but in ten years time, you probably will be washing _her _car…and still living with your parents" he said pointing towards me. My eyes grew wide. Damon stared at him. "Leave" Mr Barker said. Damon got up, shoved his notepad in his black backpack, and took off. I followed him down the hallway, and outside. He stopped, and I suddenly came to halt. He turned around, glancing at me, before pulling a cigarette from his bag, and lighting it. He produced a set of keys, which unlocked a vintage Camaro, and got in. I glanced at him for one more second, before taking off down the footpath. I turned back, about one hundred feet down the path. He was still sitting there, in the now empty car park. The cigarette smoke drifting out the car window. Suddenly Holly Faulkner, a cheerleader with long legs, and strawberry coloured hair, appeared from behind the gym, and approached his car.

She smiled through the window, and then got in. I rolled my eyes. And continued to walk down the path, towards home.

* * *

Saturday came, and again my parents who were away for business left me to fend for myself. Again. Sitting alone in the large house by myself on a Saturday night was normal for me, but I never felt comfortable, always lonely. I flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch. There was nothing on, so I turned off the television and sat in the large lounge room in the darkness. I sighed. I checked my phone. No messages. Saturday night, and I was sitting at home at seventeen years old. I groaned pushed myself off the sofa, and went to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of juice.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I ran over to the side table, the caller I.D read _Mom._

I picked up. "Hello? Mom, are you okay?" I asked. "Hi, Elena, I was wondering if you could check if I left an important document in my office, Its in a green folder" she said ignoring my question.

"Okay" I sighed. I Walked over to her office, opened the two doors, and walked over to her desk, sure enough there was a green file sitting on her desk. I picked it up, reading its contents.

"Yeah, Its here" I told her.

"Damn it! I guess I will have to cope without it" she grumbled behind the phone. I didn't reply.

There was an awkward silence, and I wondered if I should tell the scholarship news. I winced when she didn't initiate more of a conversation.

"Hey-er mom, something happened today- I was wondering if you want to talk about it, its kind of exciting" I spoke. There was talking in the background and more noise, and then my mum replied.

"I cant at the moment Elena, I'm kind of busy, talk in a week or so, okay?" I bit my lip. "Okay" I said, and hanged up. I landed on the sofa and rubbed my hands over my face. The time on my watch read _12am. _I really needed to get out of the house, but where was I to go? I had no one to call. I could slowly feel myself, wasting away, the reclusive lifestyle I was leading was driving me insane, the only problem was, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I opened Facebook on my phone and saw the first post, there was a party at Holly Faulkner's house, photos of classmates with their friends, littered my dash. No one wanted me. I felt so alone. I felt that heavy feeling in my chest appear again, depression and loneliness seeping in.

* * *

Monday morning came, and human biology was first. I wasn't looking forward to it, because I had spent most of Sunday studying, to pass the time. I would have to occupy myself by making shapes out of the cracks in the wall again. I entered the classroom to see that, Damon Salvatore was not sitting in his normal seat, but in the desk behind mine. _Oh-No_ I thought to myself. As I was about to take my seat, Mr Barker called my name "Sorry Elena, but I had to move Damon, as he is to disruptive next to his group of friends, you don't mind do you?" He said, smiling. _Of course I do_! I yelled in my mind.

"No, not at all, Mr Barker" I said feigning a smile. "Thank you Elena," he whispered. I walked down, and took my seat. Damon was staring off into space, a bored expression planted on his face.

I pulled out my textbook, to look like I was listening, and put my mind onto making faces out of the cracks in the wall. Mr Barker turned his back, and started to write on the blackboard, the chalk making a spine-tingling noise as it moved across the board. I cringed_. Ugh_. Suddenly, there was a _thump, thump _noise, and I felt my chair being kicked. _No way_, I winced.

I flicked my hair around, and quickly tied it in a side plat. _Please stop_ I whispered to myself. There was no way; I was going to tell him to stop. The thumping got faster, and harder, and I couldn't stand it anymore. What the hell was his problem? Huffing in fear, and praying to god that he wouldn't come up with a nasty reply, I turned around and grumbled, "Can you stop?" He smirked, flashing his pearly white teeth. "No" he laughed. He said, kicking my chair again. I studied him for a minute, he was tall, well built and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, his raven black hair, was messy, and sprang out in all directions, but somehow, it looked perfect on his face. There was no denying he was good looking. But he was a total, dare I say it, typical dickhead, who would get any girl he wanted and then leave them after he had gotten what he desired. "Stop!" I yelled. He smirked, laughing.

Mr Barker left the classroom for a minute, and I panicked that he would do something worse then kick my chair. But he didn't, he tapped me on the shoulder. Annoyed, and aggravated, I didn't reply.

"Elena" he called. I ignored him. "E-l-e-n-a" he called again. I grumbled. 'E-L-E-N-A" he said giving my chair a large kick with his black boot. _Ugh. _

I turned around, and yelled, "what! What do you want? Just leave me alone!" He ignored me and asked me "How do you do question one?" I flickered my eyes "Work it out, I'm not telling you" I moaned.

"I cant, here you go" he said throwing his paper at me, I grabbed it, and threw it on the floor.

"That's not very nice," he said facetiously. He bent over and picked it up. He was wearing dark jeans with a black V-neck top. He threw his paper on his desk, and pulled out his phone, texting a girl perhaps. "Do you really need help, or are you just taking the piss?" I asked. "I need help" he said.

I sighed and picked up the paper, I couldn't believe it; I was helping freaking Damon Salvatore.

What had he ever done for me? It was a pretty easy question, as I was about to show him what to do, I noticed a large bruise on his wrist. I hadn't noticed it before, and it made we wonder why.

He was trying to cover it with a leather wristband. _What the hell _I thought._ "_What's wrong with your wrist?" I said, pointing. He looked at me, with his blue eyes.

"I play Football" he stated simply. I knew he didn't, he was definitely not the committed type, not even to sport. "You got into a fight," I laughed.

"Is that what you think? With your intelligent, educated Science-y brain?" he muttered.

I scowled at him, dropped the pencil on his desk, and said, "What's you freaking problem?" I glared.

"Maybe you don't know anything about me" he said blatantly. I snorted.

_For someone who was popular he sure felt sorry for him self. _He started to kick my chair again.

* * *

Mr Barker entered the classroom, and slapped some papers on his deck.

"Class, I have your assignments-This is a group assignment which you will be working on at home, now-" the classroom erupted into bickering, people arguing who they would go with. Unsurprisingly no- one asked me. Caroline Forbes flashed a smile towards Damon; he nodded in agreement.

"Uh-uh, I will be picking the groups" interjected Mr Barker. Everyone's face fell, groaned and panicked.

"Lets see- Tracy you will be with Andrew, Jeffery with Kimberly, Caroline with Derek, Sebastian with Yen, Michael with Amy, Elena with Damon" I gulped as Mr Barker continued to call out names.

I span around and Damon was staring out the window. "We can't do it together" I quickly said

"Who said I would ever do it with you, anyway,?" he retorted. I frowned at him, somehow not expecting his reply. "Good, Il do it by myself and put your name on the paper, save us from getting a D" I said simply. He sniggered, and raised his hand.

"Mr Barker, Elena told me she's not going to let me contribute to the paper"

Mr Barker's eyebrows raised up, "Elena?" my mouth gaped open. "Im sorry- I Just-" I began.

"Elena, you and Damon are expected to work like a team…no matter how hard it will be" Mr Barker walked over to Damon. "If you, do not do you share, I will contact your parents, do you understand?" he said hazardously. Damon smirked, chuckled, and looked down at his desk, "Yes Sir" he replied,

"Are, You laughing at me boy?" Mr Barker asked. "Nope" said Damon, making a popping sound with his mouth. "Get out!" Mr Barker yelled. "What?" Damon asked shocked. "Out!" "Now!" Mr Barker said, walking behind Damon and grabbing onto his arm. "Hey, keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Damon shouted, grabbing his leather jacket, and running out of the classroom, Mr Barker on his tale.

The whole classroom was shocked, whispering amongst themselves. I sat there, unsure of what to make of what happened. For some reason, I had a bad feeling in my stomach, that it was my fault.

Class finished, and I packed my books into the bag. Walking down the corridor, I noticed Damon sitting outside the principal's office; he had his leather jacket on. His hands in his pockets. I walked past him, but then turned back around, sighing. I approached him, he had his phone out.

"Err-Hey Damon, look Mr Barkers got a temper, so I would watch it" He ignored me, and I was about to turn around a keep walking when he replied, "look, if you want to get started on this paper, Il wait here for you after school and we can go to the library together" he said, I didn't know If he was being serious.

"You're kidding?" I replied. "Why would I be kidding?" he said putting his phone away. "Um, because your… you? And you don't do work, and you certainly don't hang out with people like me" I protested. He looked at me strange, "people like you?" I looked at him, "yes me, you wouldn't be seen dead with me".

"I don't give a fuck what people think of me, that's why everyone loves me, so yes I would be seen with you," he argued. I frowned. "What about Caroline?" I asked. "She has a partner" he stated. I rolled my eyes. Obviously. "Are we doing this or not?" He asked, sighing i said; "I guess so, but your not playing with me are you?"

"Nope" The bell rang for the next class. "Look, okay just meet me outside the library okay, Elena?"

"Fine" I replied. "Fine" he said crossing his arms. I walked off, down the corridor, looking back, Mr Parkinson, the school principal, and Damon, were stepping into his office, and then the door closed, and the curtain was drawn.

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 1, This Chapter was pretty boring, I know, but it will get more interesting I promise! Later Chapters are going to be darker. I have never written a fanfiction before, but I just felt like writing one. There should be more coming very soon, as Im writing the chapters two at a time. If you have any suggestions or issues with grammatical errors I have made, please tell me, because I'm terrible at that sort of thing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TVD-**

** warning coarse language.**

* * *

**Elenas POV**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Company**

* * *

My final class finished and I walked to library, believing sincerely that Damon would not be there. Tying my hair in a ponytail, to keep my hair away from my face while I studied, I scrambled with my various textbooks, to find my human biology assignment. Taking a seat, I read the one new text message that had appeared on my phone.

_Mom: Hi Elena, wont be home for a long time, sorry, had to fly to Hong Kong for a meeting, will put some money in your account for what ever you want._ _Know I Love you. _I sighed and put my phone back in my bag. _Well that was to be expected._ But somehow, knowing I would spend another week alone, made me feel sick.

I Waited outside of the library for Damon, for a good ten minutes before he appeared at the end of the corridor, he was still wearing his leather jacket, and his black backpack was slung over one shoulder. His face was not in the usual twisted grin that appeared in most of my classes, but rather one lost in thought.

"You ready?" he asked. "Yes, lets just get this over with" I said rolling my eyes. We took a seat at a table, which was hidden behind a bookshelf, and pulled, out our work. The assignment was on the comparative anatomy of apes and humans.

"I swear we were doing the female reproductive system," I said, glancing at the work in front of me. "That was last topic, this assignment is our new topic" Damon said smirking. I groaned. I shuffled through my bag for my study-guide, but couldn't find it. "Can I borrow you Human Bio study guide?" I said holding out my hand.

"Mm, don't have one" he said replying, as he drew on the back of his notebook. I groaned again, "you're a senior and you don't have a study guide?"

"Nope" he remarked. "How can you pass, then huh? You need it!" I protested.

He shrugged, "I'm not going to pass anyway", true he probably wasn't.

I kind of frowned; he had admitted he wasn't doing well in school, something I hadn't expected. I really wanted to talk to him more, for the simple reason that I hardly had anyone ever to talk to, but I was nervous and scared of rejection, so we sat there for a good ten minutes, writing our own notes.

I pleaded in my mind that he would make an attempt to strike up a conversation and break the discomfort that hung in the air, but he didn't.

I observed him for a minute, as he drew a spiral over and over again, retracing it with his pen, until I thought he would put a hole through his book.

When I finally plucked up the courage to talk to him, I restrained myself from stammering.

'Damon, what happened after-um- class-with Mr Barker?"

He didn't reply for a while, and I wished I hadn't opened my mouth, until he looked up at me, the corners of his mouth raising, and mumbled "nothing." I twitched my mouth in acceptance.

"Do you go to many parties?" he asked me suddenly. Shocked and bewildered, I almost laughed."N-uh sometimes, I guess it just depends," I said, shrugging, trying to play cool. He smirked again. He was always smirking.

"Did you go to that class party? Some girl in our year had one," I said trying to act dumb, when I knew it had been Holly Faulkner's party, the same girl who got into the car with him. "No" he replied quickly. I was shocked, already expecting a 'yes' answer. "You didn't go?" I clarified, still stunned. He shook his head again.

"No," he said stretching back on his chair.

I grimaced, looking at the time, it was 4pm, and we hadn't made _any_ progress.

* * *

Suddenly the library door opened, swinging violently, on its hinges, and revealing a very bulky, popular, senior, Derek Riley. Approaching us, he tapped loudly on the empty desks as he went by.

"Who's this, Damon?" Riley said sniggering. "Elena, obviously" Damon snorted.

Derek looked at me and scowled "Never seen her before" I flushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing Salvatore? You were supposed to meet out back for-"

"Derek, seriously, we can talk about it later", Damon gritted.

Derek produced something from his pocket, a crushed note, and placed it in front of Damon, slapping him, which what seemed quite roughly, on the back. Derek walked away, arrogance in his step.

Damon opened the note in front of me, and tiny amount of colour drained from his face. "Everything okay?" I asked. He got up from the table and shoved everything in his bag. "I have to go," he said through his teeth. "What about the assignment?" I asked. "Fuck Off, Elena" his hurtful reply stinging my insides. Before I could comprehend what was happening he was out the door and gone.

I sat there for a minute, trying to figure what might have been on the note, but I couldn't.

I flopped my pen down, put my stuff in my bag, and left. It was five pm, and as I plodded the hallways to get outside, and home as quickly as possible.

* * *

I walked down the path to home, my bag over my shoulder. Every so often; I would stop, and glance over my shoulder, checking that no one was following me. The eerie emptiness of the streets scared me. As I stopped, I could see through the trees that Damon's Camaro was still parked in the empty car park.

I frowned, pulled out my phone, and checked the time. It would be getting dark soon. My thoughts flooded back to the note, whatever was on it, it was bad.

I remembered Damon's face, as it drained of colour, I hadn't expected Damon to react like that, I would of thought that he would of given Derek a black eye or at the very least, a snarky remark. I popped my phone away, and bit my lip. I knew it was wrong to spy, but somehow I really wanted to know what that note involved. I ran back in the direction of the school, to where I thought Damon might be, the stoner pit. As I peered around the corner, I could see Derek and Damon standing at the dumpster. They were arguing, and as I tried to figure out what they were saying, Derek took a swing at Damon. I gasped, and hid myself behind the corner more. "Where's the money man?" he yelled at him.

"I don't have it ok? Il get It, calm the fuck down" Damon replied.

Derek screwed up his face, pushing Damon to the ground.

It was drugs. The note was about drugs. He was involved in drugs, although it didn't surprise me, I was still shaken.

"Freaking idiot! Get your shit together man, Il give you three days. Three days, got it?" Derek said, grabbing Damon's jacket with his hands, and shaking him.

"Okay, okay!" Damon said trying to push Derek off himself. Derek's faced screwed up again, and he raised his fist again. _Crap! _I yelled in my mind.

Derek landed the punch in Damon stomach, and then got off him, grabbed his backpack and told Damon to remember the deal. I gaped, in shock.

He hadn't even fought back. I watched as Derek left, and Damon rolled over onto his side and spat on the ground.

I knew I had to leave, before he saw me. I Span around and quickly, made my way through the school to get home, I had it made it halfway, when Damon's voice called out of me. "Elena" His voice spoke from the end of the hallway.

I froze, what should I do? He was going to kill me; I drew in a harsh breath.

The only option was for me to play dumb.

He run up to me, his movements, showing no sign that he were injured.

"Why are you still here?" he questioned, as he stopped in front of me.

He didn't know I had been spying on him.

"I tried to finish as much of the assignment as possible without you" I lied. "Oh, yeah that". He said rolling his eyes.

"You were mean to me, telling me to fuck off like you did, are you going to apologise or what?" I said crossing my arms.

"Nope, I don't apologise" he said smirking. _Ugh, typical. _

I turned around and started to walk the other way, but he stopped me.

"Can I give you a ride?" he asked. I scowled at him, "Why? You don't treat me very nicely, and I don't trust you"

"So? You're going to walk home in the dark? Alone?" he argued.

"I guess so" I replied quickly. "Come on Elena, just come," he almost pleaded. "No, I hardly know you!" I argued. He laughed.

"Elena, you've been in my classes since, like, elementary school", I couldn't believe it, that he had actually knew that.

"Yeah, but your, well…you" I maintained. He breathed in, clutching his backpack harder. "Aw, I'm shocked:" he said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll come, but you take me straight home, and you drive carefully!" I said giving in. He chuckled, and I followed him to his car.

* * *

We got in, and he turned on the engine, roaring it to life, I put my elbow on the window seel, and stared out the window. I knew it was going to be awkward.

"Want the heater on?" he asked, flicking with the dials. "Yes, please" I sighed.

The heat came through the vents, and I felt immediately relieved from the cold outside.

"This is a nice car," I said looking around. "Thanks, it's my Grandpas." I looked up at him. "Oh, is he still around or…?" I questioned.

"Nah, he died about two years ago," he said reversing the car. "Oh, I'm sorry-" I whispered, before he cut in. "Don't be, he was old" he said impassively.

I squinted my eyes, believing that wasn't really a good enough reason not to be upset. "So where do you live?" he questioned.

I snorted, "Your definitely not driving me to the door, you will probably come back later and egg it, you can drop me on the corner of Settler Street"

"Tell me where you live Elena" I sucked in air. "Fredrick crescent…Lakeview estate" he looked at me the strange. "That's a…nice area," he said looking at me. "Yes, It is" I replied sighing.

"What are your parents like loaded or something?" he said chuckling.

"My mum is a stock broker, so yes I guess so" I whispered, blankly staring out the window.

He flew down the highway towards Lakeview Estate, his speed much too fast, and I held onto the interior handle on the roof.

I glanced at him; he was truthfully really good looking. No wonder everyone loved him. Suddenly, I noticed he had slipped his left hand from the steering wheel, and was holding his stomach. I winced, I didn't know what to say, if I asked him if he was okay he would just push me away, shrug it off.

Plus it was his fault, getting involved with drugs.

"Damon, you should drive with two hands on the wheel" I probed. "I can drive without two hands, I'm fine thanks" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you live? May I ask?" I said politely. "Around' he replied swiftly. I took that as a hint, we weren't on _that level_ yet, I guessed.

If hadn't been for the assignment, of that fact that he had been forced to sit behind me, we probably would of never talked.

He pulled up into my street, and I told him the number of the house.

I saw his eyes widen when he realised which house it was, and I didn't blame him, it truly was monstrous, and frankly quite ugly in my opinion.

"That's a freaking big house," he said, staring. "Yes, it is" I replied, putting my bag over my shoulder. I opened the car door, but he immediately said wait.

"Got any siblings?" I looked at him strange, "yeah one, but he doesn't live with me, why?" He pointed at the driveway; "There aren't any cars in the driveway"

"Well my parents are still at work," I said shortly. "At six thirty?" he asked.

"Yes, at six-thirty, Damon, bye" I got out, and slammed the car door. I watched him as he reversed from the driveway, and drove away.

Damon- freaking- Salvatore had drove me home; I Had accepted a ride from him and I told him far too much about my life, what on Earth had gotten into me?

* * *

**Okay so that's chap 2, Tell me what you think, and if there are any grammatical errors. I try and make the chapters long, but sometimes I feel like the storyline needs the separation of different chapters. I have no idea how im going so reviews are appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :D**

**Coarse Language.**

* * *

After I watched Damon leave, I opened the door to the house and went inside.

I set my keys down on the counter, and ran my hand through my hair. My thoughts flooded back to what Damon had asked me, _do you have any siblings? _

Jeremy. It would of have to been at least a year since I last spoken to him.

Our sibling relationship wasn't the best.

_It couldn't be that long_, _not a year._ I thought to myself. He would be 16 soon, learning to drive and sitting his first exams. I wondered if he a girlfriend, and I smiled at the thought. When he left for Louisiana with Dad, I knew that was the end of our old family. But that was the choice that was made, Jeremy went with Dad, and I stayed with Mom. I felt like ringing Jeremy in that very moment, feeling incredibly guilty that I had gone so long without talking to him, trying to forget that he was my brother. I simply had chosen to not keep in touch because he had chosen to go with Dad after what had happened.

I felt pathetic knowing that my Fathers actions were keeping me from talking to my only brother, but I just wasn't ready to forgive Dad after what he had done to Mom. Our whole family had changed since he had made the choice he did.

Mom was shattered inside, working more and more often, to not have to face the ultimate betrayal Dad had bestowed upon her. She also hadn't spoken to Jeremy, and that enraged me, although I guessed I was no better. I shook at the thought that we had been a happy family once, but truthfully that wasn't the case.

I pulled out my phone and looked through my phonebook for Jeremy's number, praying that he still had the same one after all this time.

_Should I call him?_ I thought to myself, It had been so long since we had talked, and I was in the wrong for letting my own stupid feelings get in the way. I pressed the call button and let it ring, after four rings he picked up. "Hello, who's this?" he asked somewhat tiredly. "Jer-Its your sister, Elena", there was a silence, and my lip quivered. Would he forgive me for not keeping in touch?

"Elena? It's been so long," he whispered. "I know, I'm so sorry" I sobbed. More silence. "How, you've been?" he sighed. "Okay" I replied. I could hear noise in the background, and he said, "I know why you don't like to keep in touch, its because I went with Dad isn't it?"

I frowned. "No Jer, its complicated-" I began. " "No, its okay, Elena, really I _get _it" he said cutting in. I smiled slightly. "Do you think you will ever pay me a visit?" I asked him. "Soon, I think maybe these holidays" he supposed. "Really?" I gaped.

"Yeah, why not?" he questioned. "No Jeremy, I mean that's great! Come as soon as you want!" I smiled. "Yeah, well I have to go now- Dads calling, keep in touch okay?" he asked. "I promise," I whispered. "Bye" he said softly, and then the line went dead. My little brother had practically forgiven me, after I had essentially chosen to ignore his existence. I sighed happily, and bit my lip again. I still had my brother.

* * *

Damon wasn't at school on Tuesday or Wednesday, dare I say that I noticed. Although it wasn't unusual for him to miss many days of school at a time, I couldn't help but wonder if he was okay after everything that I had witnessed with Derek. Caroline, and his other male friends seemed unconcerned about his absence, and I wondered if they knew of his drug practice. When you looked at Damon's friends, you wouldn't of thought that they were the type to call a person like Damon a friend. They mainly wore Varsity jackets, baseball caps, and road in Beamers or Merc's. They all had the imbedded 'Jock' stereotype, whereas Damon always wore dark jeans, boots and a jacket, no matter what the weather.

But there was only one entity that made Damon fit into the jockey group, and that was that he could get any girl he wanted and move on like it was nothing.

When he had gotten what he wanted, he would dump the poor girl in question, and move onto her friend. The idea repulsed me and I wondered how he could act that way at not feel sorry.

* * *

Thursday came, and I walked into human biology wondering if Damon would finally be back. He was. He was sitting behind me, wearing his leather jacket, asleep on the desk. I took my seat, and his head immediately sprung up.

"Finished the assignment yet? I expect a good and proper job out of you, Elena " he said cheekily, leaning back in his chair.

Scowling I said, "No, I haven't touched it, it's a group assignment, and you've been away."

"True, but lets not forget I couldn't contribute much to the effort" he replied.

Mr Barker walked in the door, and frowned at Damon's appearance.

"Come back to reak havoc, Damon?" he said walking up to him.

"That's the plan, sir" he responded. Mr Barker rolling his eyes, slapped some papers on his desk. "This is the work you missed, hand it in by Monday or you can have detention for a week" and with that, he walked away.

Damon picked up the papers, and shifted through them.

"Well that's a detention for me" he said, twitching his mouth, and raising the finger behind Mr Barkers back.

I immediately thought of what had happened with Derek, and I knew I should probably offer my help; after all he had given me a car ride home, when he could of left me in the dark

There was a cough, and then I saw Mr Barker was facing us, his arms crossed.  
"Got something to say, Salvatore?" Damon was about to say something, when I interrupted him. "No sir" he replied.

"Damon, get up, and take this to the office to immediately" It was the absentee slip. Damon looked at Mr Barker for a minute, and then back to me.

He got up slowly, supporting himself with a hand on the desk, and snatched the slip out of Mr Barker's hand, he walked out the door, and as I watched him leave, I noticed a limp in his step. Maybe Derek had finally gotten to him.

* * *

After Damon came back, the bell had gone. I was packing up my books, to move to my next class, when Mr Barker walked over to us.

"Can I see your assignment, Elena?" he asked me holding out his hand. I grimaced, knowing we hadn't done much. Reluctantly, I got out my file, and handed him the work. He flipped through it, and raised his eyes at me through his glasses. "You've hardly done anything, Elena". "I Know, I'm sorry it just-Damon's been away and I thought its best if I wait till he came back" I said nervously. Mr Barker looked at me, pursing his lips.

"Okay Elena, Il give you that, but you and Damon are to go to the library and work on it during class time so you can catch up." I looked at Damon, and he winked slightly at me. I rolled my eyes. Without someone like Mr Barker to watch Damon's behaviour, we wouldn't have a chance at finishing.

Friday came, and Damon and me walked to the library for human biology.

We sat where we had last time, and pulled out our books. Well at least I did.

Damon sat there, on his phone, his thumbs moving at a hundred miles a minute. Probably sweet-talking some girl to get her in bed.

"Damon, stop texting and help me out why don't you! We have literally four days to do this, and two of those are Saturday and Sunday!" I said angrily, as smiled at the screen. He pouted at me facetiously and put his phone down.

"Well then, looks like I will have to come to your house on the weekend" he said grinning. I made a disgusted face, "No way are you stepping a foot through my door". "Aw, got any other ideas than?" he said in a sarcastic voice, although he had quite a serious point. Sighing, I knew there wasn't another option.

"Okay, you can, but only on Saturday." I said approvingly. "It's a date," he said.

"No, its not " I sneered.

As we worked on our assignment, Damon watched me with his blue eyes. Almost studying me. "What are you looking at?" I said brushing my hair behind my ear, concluding that I had something on my face. "Nothing" he replied.

I pulled out my iPod, and stuck my ear buds in, music helped me concentrate.

Damon looked up, "What kind of music do you like Elena?" he asked.

I couldn't understand what he was saying, so I pulled out my buds.

"What?!" I yelled at him. The loud guitar playing, drums, and amazing harmony gave it away-Metallica's 'nothing else matters".

"Metallica aye? I thought you would be into, like, Taylor Swift or something."

He said smiling. "I'm deeper than that, Go find Caroline," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, by all means, I think Metallica's a great band, one of my favourites in fact, but I don't exactly think its your material" he said, tapping his fingers on the table to the beat of the drums. "Ugh, get bent, you don't know me" I said rolling my eyes. He smirked again. "Guess so, if you listen to Metallica" I smiled.

"Well than, what kind of music do you like than?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Madonna" he said jokingly and than I Laughed.

* * *

Saturday came, and it was raining heavily. I put on the warmest clothes I had, because it was freezing, and cranked up the central heating, trying to warm the enormous house as best as I could. Damon had said, that he would arrive by lunchtime, but time ticked passed. _Maybe he had another late night_, I thought to myself as I cleaned my room. By two, I had wished I had gotten his mobile number so I could of called him, but I was far to scared to ask for it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and I peeped through the curtains, he was here. I quickly opened the door, as I knew how cold and wet outside it was.

"What took you so long?" I asked, as soon as I opened the door.

"I got held up, sorry," he said quite seriously. "That's okay" I sighed, standing out of the way to let him in. It was slightly warmer inside, and I could feel the chill run of his body. "Where's your Camaro?" I asked, thinking the car heating would of kept him warm. "I walked," he stated. "Why?" I whimpered.

"Had a little bit of an accident in the rain last night, she's okay, I think," he said, scratching his hair. I noticed how damp his leather jacket was, and I knew Mom would freak if I let him wear dirty, wet clothing in the house.

"Take your jacket off, its wet" I asked him, trying to make the demand, sound like a question. "Nah, I'm okay, don't worry," he said, about to walk down the corridor. "Damon, please?" I asked him again. "I cant" his face frowning.

I looked at him again.

"Well, I could find you a hoodie from my Dads wardrobe if you want" I asked him. "He won't mind? – Okay, sure" he agreed. I smiled and left him in the hallway.

In Reality, I had to search through a few boxes to find one of my Dads old hoodies, not the wardrobe. Mum hadn't quite let go of all the positions he had left behind. I picked out a black hoodie, as I knew it was his favourite colour and headed back downstairs. When I came back, he was playing, with one of the ceramic pots on the hallway table, and I couldn't help wondering if he was laundering the house for possessions he could take with him. "Here" I said, handing him the hoodie. "Thanks… do you have anywhere I could change?" he inquired.

I hadn't ever met a boy that was so concerned about revealing his chest, but than again I didn't know that many boys. "Err, yeah, the bathroom I guess," I said, showing him the way.

I waited for him, for a while, and then I decided I needed to go to the toilet, so I crossed the bathroom hallway to get there.

That's when I saw it, by mistake, he hadn't closed the door properly, and I caught his reflection in the mirror. I stood there stunned for a minute, my eyes unable to decipher what they were seeing.

His back, was full of dreadful looking scars, and he was bruised. Deep purple bruises on his back, and stomach. My mouth fell open, shocked, scared.

He caught me out, because he spun around almost immediately before I could get a proper look. When he saw my eyes, he jumped straight into the hoodie.

"Uh-I'm sorry-I-" I grimaced. "Elena?" he said surprised, almost a little angry. "What- what was that?" I quizzed him. "Nothing' " he replied quickly.

"_That _was not nothing!" I argued. He stood there. stunned, for a while, his emotions undecipherable. I crossed the room, and he immediately backed up to the sink. "What was that Damon?" I asked him again, remembering the bruise on his wrist. I had caught him off guard.

"Okay, you were right, I get into fights!" his said, sneering. "With who? Those bruises-their terrible!" I whispered. "With idiots at school obviously" he said, his irritation increasing.

"Who? Damon, that's not right, their just awful," I argued. "They will heal, Elena" his crystal eyes staring into mine. I looked at him, and pulled up the bottom of the hoodie. He flinched a little. They were really bad, not something you expect out of a fight at school, between most likely mates. My thoughts traced back to Derek, and the drugs. Surely, Derek wasn't capable of doing _that _much damage.

"Damon, who did it? I need to know." "No you don't!" he yelled at me. I knew it was probably time to reveal I knew about Derek and the drugs.

"Was it Derek?" I said, scared of his reaction to come. He stood there, just stood. "Huh? How, did- you-what…" he said mumbling, his eyes off in the distance.

"I know about the drugs Damon, I was walking home when I saw you and Derek fighting last week," I declared. His face went funny, his lips dropped.

"You said you were studying!" he yelled. "I lied, I saw everything," I professed.

He looked at me again, his eyebrows raised, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Elena, get the fuck away from me, I don't care what you have to say- like I said, you know _nothing _about me, and we aren't friends, fuck off, I have to go." With that, he ran out of the bathroom, hoodie still on. I followed him, but he was quick- before I knew it, he was out the front door, and walking into the freezing rain. "Damon!" I yelled after him. He didn't glance back.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took awhile to write, but I have started year 12 ****(last year of HS) and I have been so so busy with school. I stayed up till 2:30 am to finish this. (IM CRAZY) 8D**

**Any major issues with grammar please tell me. Reviews are appreciated. **

**I hope this was okay, because I was nervous about how I executed this chapter. METALLICA ftw. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry For taking so long to update this story, I hope some of you will still read it I made it longer to make up for it. Please be aware that this is where it starts to get a bit darker. Im not going to spoil it in the A/N so If you don't like any of the themes, please just stop reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I watched Damon as he ran down the street, disappearing into a speck in the foggy gloom of the heavy rain.

I felt like I needed to chase after him, ask him if he was okay. But somehow, I felt like I would be intruding on his personal business, and just like he had said,we weren't friends. We were doing a project together that was it.

I ran my hand through my hair. _Damn it_. I thought to myself, realising our project would not be finished by Monday. Perhaps it was selfish of me to think of the school project, considering what I had just seen, but I couldn't fail.

I returned to the warmth of the house, slamming the front door with frustration.

Sudden annoyance built in my veins at Damon, why did he have to throw a tantrum like that? I was only trying to help.

My eyes drifted to the coat hanger at the front door, he had left his leather jacket behind. I would have to return it to him. I grimaced, that would mean I would have to talk to him. After what had just had happened, I felt like he would never speak to me again. I looked at the wet leather jacket, as it dropped water onto the floor below.

For some odd reason, I felt myself grabbing hold of it, studying it, feeling the leather between my fingers. It still had the distinct leather smell, even though Damon must of had it for as long as I could remember.

I know I was invading his privacy, but I suddenly felt myself searching the inside jacket pocket, which usually kept all sorts of odd things, that belonged to the owner. I thought I would find a metal flask of whiskey, or perhaps a packet of cigarettes, but instead my fingers grasped plastic.

_Condom!_ Disgusted, I screeched to myself.

I pulled it out with my fingers and looked at it. It wasn't a condom.

No, It was half a packet of pills; they had been removed from the box. _What the hell _I thought to myself.

I flipped over the flimsy little sachet, and frowned, each space that enclosed a pill was marked "WARNING: contains Valium."

_Valium_. The colour drained from my face, Sorrow mounting in my heart.

_No way! _ I screamed at myself.

We had learnt about Valium in human-biology. It was for anxiety, but it was almost one of the most abused medications in the country. I squinted.

Had this been what Damon and Derek had fought over? _Pills_? I thought the fight had been over… _marijuana._ I winced. I wasn't into the drug-scene, but I recognised pot was relatively harmless. Most people at school had tried it. Damon, he was reckless, dangerous even, but this? Pills! This was serious.

Valium was prescription based, he was breaking the law-big time.

* * *

I didn't want to believe it. My mind flooded to the celebrities who I knew had fought long battles with Valium addiction.

Eminem, Amy Winehouse, Heath Ledger….

I shook my head dismissing it. Maybe Damon _really did need _anti-anxiety pills. Yes that _had_ to be it. Only Rock-stars and Rappers got addicted to pills, not people living in peaceful Mystic Falls, Virginia.

But I knew deep down that wasn't the case. Real people- normal people, had problems too.

I ran my hand through my hair and again, aggravated. What should I do?

I couldn't dare confront him about it; he would _kill _me for knowing.

Did Caroline and his other friends know of his habit?

I remembered all the times I had watched him sleep in class. Tiredness was an effect of taking Valium. It knocked you out if you took too much. I grimaced at what I had remembered.

What the hell was he thinking? At school we had been taught the dangers of drugs since elementary. Although Damon did exactly have the good guy image going for him, I never would of thought he was going to such extremes.

Sudden anger flared up in me, because of him, I was now involved in drugs!

Grumbling to myself, I grabbed the packet, ran across the hallway to the bathroom, popped the pills from their packet and flushed them down the toilet, discarding the plastic keeper in the wastebasket.

On Monday, I would simply hand him his jacket, and pretend I didn't find a thing.

There was no way I was getting involved with him now.

I decided that The bruises he had must of come from Derek. Getting involved in things like that would only bring that kind of trouble. I suddenly didn't feel sorry for Damon.

I had to avoid him from now on; I couldn't risk getting involved with people like him.

* * *

The deadly silence of the house frightened me as I washed the dishes alone in the kitchen. I flicked the soapsuds of my hands, and dried them.

I hated be alone, especially at night time. In a house this size, I felt like any one could break in and _kill _me and no one would find out, I would become a rotting corpse on the kitchen floor until my mother returned home, to find me.

Living alone was boring, and it drove me nuts not having anyone to speak to.

To keep myself from going insane, I decided to text Jeremy.

I picked up my phone, and sent him one message; _Hi Jer, how are you? Elena x._

Putting my phone down, I hoped he would reply quickly. However, several minutes passed, and I guessed he was busy, but then my phone buzzed, a message from him appearing on my screen: _Elena…sorry I haven't been in contact, but guess what, Dads getting married to Sandra, just found out today . _

My mouth dropped. Sandra? Dad was getting married to the woman whom he had broken moms heart over. I slid down to the ground. After two years mom was barely coming to terms with what had happened, and he was getting married? I wanted to cry. We would never be a family again, that was definite now. Some part of me had always hoped Dad and Jer would come back.

Dad had never even tried to contact me again after he had moved away with Jeremy, and Mom had not been home in weeks. Dad was going to start a new family, perhaps even have more children, and I was alone at home, with no one.

How could Dad just move on like that? He hadn't even asked me. He was forgetting about me. I hated him. He had destroyed our family.

As I sat on the floor In the kitchen, my head against the cabinets, I rapidly felt even more deserted.

* * *

When Monday came, I packed the unfinished assignment into my bag, unsure of how I was going to explain to Mr Barker why it hadn't been finished. It was obvious I was going to have to lie. I decided to forge a sick note, it was the only way I wasn't going to be failed, and perhaps if Damon was lucky he would get off too. I signed the note in my mother's name, no one at school new that she was away so much, packed Damon's leather jacket into my bag and headed to school.

* * *

As I walked up the path to school, I noticed the usual place were Damon parked was empty. I prayed that he was at school so I could dump his jacket on him, forget about what I had found in his pocket and never have to speak to him again. He did say that he had gotten into a small prang, so with as much positivity as I could manage I headed to biology.

Thankfully, when I walked through the classroom door, the first thing I noticed was that Damon was sitting in his usual chair behind me. I quickly avoided eye contact when his eyes fluttered towards mine. Mr Barker was already writing on the blackboard, so I quickly took my seat, ignoring his presence completely, even though one of the leather jacket sleaves was poking out from inside my bag.

As I got my books out, a thud hit my chair leg. Oh no! I thought as I tried to ignore him as best as possible. I kept my head down as he continued to be a pain, tapping his foot on the leg chair.

"Okay, so there was few people who had to hand in their overdue assignments today…Elena, Damon, may I have yours?" Mr Barker asked putting the chalk down and facing the class. My head darted up, as he looked at me with anticipation. "Elena? Do you have it?" he asked again, holding out his hand, and then scowling at Damon

I wasn't very good at lying, but It was the only chance I had.

"Um, I was unwell all of this weekend so…Damon and I couldn't finish it Sir, but I do have a signed note from my mom." I felt Damon slacken in his seat behind me, perhaps he had thought I was going to dob him in.

Mr Barker looked surprised, "Okay then may I see it?" he asked. I nodded my head slightly, and reached for my bag, awkwardly shuffling through my papers for the note. I handed it to him and crossed my fingers.

I watched his eyes dart back and forth as he read it, and then he sighed;

"Elena, why are you sacrificing your grades to help Damon? I can tell this your handwriting"

"W-what? I stammered. _Oh crap. _"I really was sick sir," I said lying again. Mr Barkers mouth twitched and his eyes raised again at me. "Both of you need to go to the front office, its one thing to not hand in the assignment, but lying Elena? What's gotten into you?" I flushed with embarrassment. "You are in senior year! There is no room for failure," yelled Mr Barker. I quickly packed my stuff into my back, panicking. This was all Damon's fault. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder, although I could feel that Damon was still sitting in his seat, I didn't dare turn around to look.

"Get up, boy! Now!" yelled Mr Barker at Damon. I winced. I turned around too see Damon was looking at the desk. Mr Barker started to move closer to Damon's desk, but before he could, Damon was swiftly packing his books into his bag, on his feet, and walking out the door. I followed him into the hallway, he was several steps ahead. "You left this at my house" I called, throwing him the jacket.

He turned around and caught it. "Thanks" he muttered, I sensed he expected me to bring up something, as he stood in the hallway stiffly.

It was awkward for me, and I didn't know what to say.

"You didn't have to run off like that Damon, now look were in trouble!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I did" he answered quickly. I crossed my arms. "Why?" I said.

"Cause'" he said closing his eyes. I trembled my lips. "Are you okay?" I found myself asking. "What?" he asked. "Derek gave you those bruises didn't he?" I whispered, almost so quiet, that he couldn't hear. I wondered if I should bring up what I had found in the jacket pocket, but I was far too scared of his reaction.

"No." he replied. My face shot up. _Don't lie idiot, I know everything_, I felt like screaming at him, even though it wasn't any of my business.

"Than who?" I seethed.

"Don't know, I was walking home from a party and it was dark- I didn't seen their faces" he explained. _Liar._

"Okay, that's it Damon, I know about the pills-Valium!" I yelled, fed up with his excuses. "W-what?" he stammered, although I could tell he already knew I had found out about his drug use.

"Pills huh? That why Derek beat you up isn't it? Couldn't pay off your habit?" I seethed, inching closer to him. His blue eyes searched me.

"Their not mine" he whispered. "Yeah, right " I ridiculed.

"Why the hell are you taking them? You got me involved in drugs!" I almost yelled. "No I didn't, you found them" he retorted.

"Valium" I breathed. He shrugged sarcastically.

"Adds to my bad boy image" he smirked, and with that he turned around and headed towards the office. I followed him. I wasn't even friends with him and I was already involved in his bad boy antics.

* * *

Damon opened the office door, and the clerk looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"Mr Barker sent me, I forged a note for Elena, you see, " he said smirking.

The receptionist scrunched up her face at his vulgarity, and knocked on the door, of the principles office, which opened and a brief conversation was exchanged between her and the man behind the door.

My mouth dropped, he was taking the blame for me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"You've never been in trouble, why start now?" he smirked. He took a seat in a chair, and patted the sat next to him. I grumbled and sat.

I watched as he looked at the tacky paintings that hang on the wall, his face unreadable. His hand began to shake every so slightly.

Mr Anderson, the school principle suddenly appeared from his office, his face bright red in anger. He was a tall man, a good 6 foot' two.

"Damon!" he practically screamed, striding across the room.

Damon stood up straight away, and advanced into his office. Mr Anderson clicked his fingers at me, and I quickly ran in too.

"I cant deal with this anymore Damon, lets just cut to the chase, suspension for one week, I told you had one more strike." Damon looked at his lap.

"Let this be a warning for you Ms Gilbert." He said, searching through his filing cabinet, and retrieving a stack of papers.

"Please Mr Anderson, me and Damon will finish our work, just gives us time," I pleaded. I didn't want to get into trouble with my mom.

"Damon has been in trouble far too many times, Elena, he needs a break from school" he said dialling what I presumed was Damon's home number.

Damon was still looking down, not even glancing at Mr Anderson.

I frowned at him. What was he doing?

"H-hello? Sir? Yes, this is the Principle from your sons high school-no-I'm afraid that he has been suspended and you need to retrieve him immediately- yes, - he has work he needs to complete over his suspension." Mr Anderson said, seemingly tying to calm the other voice on the receiver.

I could hear the voice was getting increasingly louder, angry. Mr Anderson continued to console the voice, until he frowned, held the phone away from his head, and put it back down. The person on the other end had hung up on him.

"You, wait outside, for your Dad," said Mr Anderson looking towards Damon.

My eyes darted towards Damon again, who was still looking down.

"Come on, Damon, outside now" Mr Anderson repeated. Damon squinted at me, his blue eyes unreadable; except for a flash of what I thought was fear.

Damon left, his walk slow. I turned around wanting to follow him but Mr Andersons voice called me back.

"Elena, you've been an excellent student over the past couple of years, so for that I'm letting you off with a warning. I hope you realise that this is senior year, and you simply can't afford to fail any class assignments," he said sternly.

I nodded softly, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, sir" I said, before I got my bag and left his office.

I quickly followed the direction I thought Damon had left in, hoping to talk to him one last time before he left. I suddenly heard a thumping and followed the noise.

Damon was punching his fist down the lockers, as he made his way down the hallway, he was visibly distressed.

"Damon?" I softly called after him. He spun around. "Hey" he murmured, his total expression changing. I frowned at him, concerned.

Thanks, for taking the blame for me, you didn't need to do that," I whispered.

"No problem" he said smiling slightly. "You need to go back to class," he added.

"I know," I said. He ran his hand through his head.

"Elena, what did you do with pills?" he probed. " I flushed them down the toilet" I answered. He winced. "Damon, you need help-you" I began, but he cut in, lost in thought.

"Derek, gets them for me, his Dad is a doctor you see, he forges prescriptions on his Dads books and makes money out of it" he admitted.

I was stunned. "Okay" I said simply, confused. He winced. We looked at each other for a while, and then he zipped up his leather jacket and took off down the hallway, to outside.

I needed to find out more. Maybe no-one else knew of his habit and i felt slightly responsible for him. I scanned around; the hallways were clear, empty of students and teachers. I took one last look, back towards Mr Barker's classroom at the end of the hallway, and then I felt myself running after him.

* * *

Before I could catch up with Damon, who was already on the sidewalk outside, the roar of a sickly car engine pulled into the deserted parking lot, stopping me in my tracks.

The car, which was a rusty, ancient pickup, drove right up beside Damon and stopped abruptly, its breaks squeaking as it wheels came over the kerb.

A man who looked much older than he actually was, got out and approached Damon. As he came closer, I realised that he towered over Damon; he was at least 6'4 and was heavily tattooed. I frowned. It was Damon's father.

He stood right up in front of Damon, and Damon dropped his head.

I felt myself growing with fear, as I watched through the glass door, the older man grab Damon's wrist roughly, and yell in his face. I wanted to run out there, but I felt myself planted in dread. I watched as Damon's father pulled him roughly, and then let go, muttering something at him. Damon quickly got in the passenger seat, and his Dad got in the drivers, the car doors slammed, and the truck picked up speed much to fast, creating a burnout as it accelerated off into the distance. I ran my hand through my hair, shock pulsating through me.

_Oh my god_

* * *

**tell me what you think :)**

**problems with grammar/spelling let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I have not been updating, life got busy for me :( hopefully Il be updating more frequently, I know I keep saying that though! I hope I haven't scared you all off. im not sure about this chapter, or the characterisation... **

**Anyway enjoy **:)

* * *

_**Damon.**_

* * *

My stomach lurched as I entered the house, he was behind me, and it made me feel insecure.

I felt him stop behind me, his presence heavy on my back, causing me to flinch.

I turned to face him, knowing what was probably to come. "D-dad, listen It wasn't a big deal, I'm not in that much trouble-" I began, before he charged at me.

"How many time I heard that shit before, huh?" he yelled. I backed further into the corner. He moved closer towards me, making the sick feeling in my stomach more noticeable.

"I'm sick of dealing with that fucking school, boy," he sneered. "Dad" I begged pathetically.

He walked the few last steps and put his face in front of mine, his breath reeking of whiskey.

He smiled cruelly, flashing his rotten teeth. I grimaced. "What's wrong boy?" he sneered again.

I frowned, breathing rapidly, knowing he was mocking me, knowing full well what was going to come.

He grabbed me by the shirt roughly, pulling me down to the ground. I tried to pick myself up but he pinned me down, with his foot. "Get off me!" I found myself yelling, trying to break free of his unforgivable strength. He punched me in the head and I withdrew.

Suddenly, he kicked me in the chest, blinding pain exploded in my vision, I was incapacitated, a stabbing pain surged through my chest. How could he do this to me? "Dad…" I whimpered. My fingers gripped the thick pile carpet, as I heard him undo his belt.

_Please don't this_. Bending down, he lifted my shirt up, exposing my back. "Stupid son –of- a -bitch" he muttered.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the agony to hit me.

He brought the buckle end of the belt down, hitting it hard on my exposed back. I forced myself not to whimper in pain. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, although he would always end up getting his way. I tried to pick myself up, to be a man, but the agony was crippling.

"P-please…dad…stop" I whimpered pathetically again. He ignored my pleas.

I counted the amount of times he brought it down, _1…2…3…. 4….5….6…7…..8…..9….10….11, _and than finally he stopped.

I felt a tear escape my eye and I sucked in air, attempting to calm myself. I heard him put his belt back on and with that, I attempted to get up by pushing on my hands, but stronger hands pushed me back down. "Lets get you cleaned up" he sighed, a taunting tone to his voice.

Swiftly, he grabbed me by the legs, and pulled me down the hallway, dragging me along the carpet, and into the bathroom.

He placed me against the sink roughly, and disappeared for the room, I winced, too blinded by pain to even attempt to move.

He reappeared with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, I recoiled, backing into the wall.

"Here, boy" he said shaking the bottle like we were about to have a drink.

He approached me, but I cut in, pleading, raising a hand above my body. "I-its- okay-il- just wash it later, with some water" I said, trying to act like everything was okay. He pushed me over again, and I gritted my jaw. He unscrewed the cap, flicked my shirt away again and emptied the contents of the bottle onto the open wound. I couldn't fathom why he was trying to medicate the wound he had so violently just inflicted; perhaps he liked seeing me in agony.

The pain almost made me pass out, I closed my eyes but water still escaped them. I managed to stifle my screams and before I could faint, he had stopped.

He grunted at me again, and walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened.

I lay there for a minute before staggering to the sink. I gripped the edge of the basin, supporting myself. I lifted up my whiskey-soaked shirt and turned around, eyeing the wound in the mirror.

Thoughts flooded my mind._ Weak. Your so weak. _Angry, red nicks and whip marks criss-crossed across my back, still marked in blood. I almost vomited. I turned the faucet on, took a gulp of water from the tap, and wiped my face. I ran my finger close to the wound, putting my knuckles between my teeth, trying to stop myself from whimpering.

Suddenly the door creaked, and a tired figure appeared between the door crack. _Isobel._

* * *

"Can't you see I'm tired?" I seethed at her. She looked at me with her vacant, hazel eyes.

She was a short woman, with thin, black hair, and weathered skin. The years of substance abuse had taken its tole on her, Instead of looking like a woman in her early thirties, she looked easily forty.

Her lips were cracked from smoking and her eyes revealed that she wasn't well. "He hit you again?" she slurred, swaying towards me. I ignored her, facing the mirror again. "He's gone now, you know," she whispered.

I studied her face again, glancing at her angrily. "Leave me alone, Isobel" I fumed. She advanced closer, making me brush past her and move out from the bathroom and into the kitchen. She followed.

"I'm so sad, Damon, make me happy again" she smiled slightly, her eyes dreamy.

I ignored her and poured myself a glass of water. When I turned around, she was right in front of me, before I could comprehend what was happening she had forced her lips onto mine, I backed away, but found myself being pushed up against the kitchen cabinet. I tried to turn away, push her off me, but her lips became rough, possessive, demanding. I inhaled, and suddenly her tongue parted my lips, gaining access; she moved her hands to my face, graspingly my hair firmly in her small hands.

I grimaced; she was my Dads thirty-something, junkie- girlfriend.

I pushed her off, and she recoiled, whining slightly. "Damon" she murmured, pouting her lips.

"I told you before, stay the fuck away from me, if you aren't happy here do yourself a favour and _leave_" I said, seething.

"But I want _you_" she whispered again. I ignored her. "Stay away from me" I warned.

She approached me again, reaching for my belt loop, pulling me closer, I watched her in a trance as she began to undo it, my body frozen. Snapping out of my daze, I clutched her hands hard, stopping her.

"Come on you know you want to" she smirked, trailing her finger down my chest . I made a disgusted face, and pushed her away, hard.

Scowling angrily, I felt my fist tighten, and she saw.

She let out a wail, gave up, and sat at the kitchen table, mumbling to herself. She rested her head against the wall, and bit her lip. _What a mess_, I thought to myself.

Disgusted, I frowned at her, and staggered to my bedroom, exhausted, completely worn-out and numb from the day's events. I closed the blinds to my bedroom, ripped back the covers, and landed on the mattress, still in my whiskey-soaked clothes. I pulled the covers over the top of myself and fell into oblivion.

* * *

I woke to the sound of screaming, me eyes darted across the room, the voices in the other room became more obvious. "Stupid bitch!" my father yelled from the lounge room. There was a wail and a shriek, more screaming and finally the sound of a car door banging and the reversing of tires on the driveway.

I felt his footsteps clamber down the hallway towards my room and I closed my eyes. _Not again_.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a massive bang, I lay there frozen, it was too late to move.

He grabbed me by the shirt roughly, bringing my face towards his,

"This place is a mess, Isobel's pissed off, get your lazy ass in the kitchen, now!" he spat. I looked at his beady eyes, full of rage, and nodded slightly. He dragged me to my feet, pulling me into the kitchen.

"If you cant fucking get an education, you might as well be my bitch and wash the dishes" he yelled, pushing me into cabinet, In front of the sink. I stood there for a minute, numb, my hands gripping the edge of the counter. "Go on" he demanded. I ignored him, as I squinted out the window into the endless night.

I felt his rage building, but I still didn't move. "Look, it's easy let me show you!" he shouted at me. He grabbed the tap, and turned on the water on, I stood there frozen, watching as the water filled up the sink. 'I'm not a slave" I muttered so quiet, you could barely hear. Suddenly, grabbing at the back of my head, ripping at my hair, he pulled my head under the tap. Shocked pulsated at me, and I gripped the sides of the sink, trying to fight back. The water was so hot, almost to the point were it was burning my skin. He pushed my head in the water; he was going to drown me. I tried to back up, to push him off, but he retaliated by pushing my head harder into the water. I felt myself growing short of breath, _stop!_ I wanted to scream.

I felt his hand release and I fell to floor, my hair-ringing wet. I coughed loudly, retching.

"Don't be dramatic," he said, before walking out of the kitchen, stepping over me and crashing onto the couch.

I lay there for a minute unsure of what to do; I curled my self into a ball, trying to catch my breath. I watched him through the doorway as he blankly stared at the television, his feet on the coffee table.

Picking myself up slowly, using the wall for support, I winced as a shooting pain shot through my rib.

"D-dad" I whispered, my voice cracking, he looked up at me. "What?" he spat.

"Err- I'm just going for a smoke and then I'll come back… and do the dishes" I murmured, leaning against the door frame. I glanced at him, making sure he wasn't going to chase after me. He gave me a dirty look, sneered and looked away. He didn't give a damn about dirty dishes.

I stepped out into the freezing night. I could tell it was pretty late, as there was only a few cars on the road. I decided I must have fallen to asleep for at least a couple hours.

As soon as I knew I was safe out the door, I quinked my pase down the street, kicking stones as I went. _Fuck. Fuck! _I muttered to myself. I stopped below a streetlight, and peeled away my damp shirt, checking my chest. A light bruise was already forming where he had kicked me. The belt wounds on my back still stung from the remanets of whiskey that clung to my shirt. Surprised that It was still there, I pulled out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes from my pocket, lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, absorbing its contents into my lungs.

Sighing, I sat down under a bus shelter, hiding from the cold wind. I didn't have a jacket and soon realised with great regret that I would have to return home sooner or later, before the sun could rise and he could calm down.

I watched as two cars flew down the road, their sound systems radiating through the air as they disappeared into the night, the bang of a backfiring engine sounding from the darkness. I coughed loudly and realised that It was probably getting close to 1am, as drag races on Brass street started around this time. Realising it was far to cold to be sitting outside for extended periods of time, i reluctantly picked myself up and started to walk home.

* * *

The gravel crunched under my feet as I approached the front door, I stopped in my tracks when I realised that Isobel's car was parked awkwardly in the driveway. It hadn't taken her long to return home. _Stupid bitch_ i muttered to myself. Why anyone would want to live with my father was beyond me.

Isobel's car tires went over onto the grass, dirt splattered on the mudguards. I sighed and walked through the house, the flyscreen banging on my back. There was a scream and a thump as I walked into the living room. A shattered bottle of alcohol lay spread across the coffee table, cigarette buts were stamped into the carpet.

"P-please, please stop" she moaned, her eyes darting towards me. I stood there in silence frozen with panic. My eyes awkwardly shifting quickly at what i saw. Isobel was pushed onto the lounge, he was on top her, her singlet ripped to the side of her arms, her lower half bear. His hands pinned her down, as he moved roughly on her.

I wanted to help her, push him off, no matter how much I hated her; my mind screamed at me to help. But instead, I stood there in a trance, like a coward. I frowned, shock pulsating through me.

He looked up at me, his eyes not focusing; I backed away a little bit, into the wall.

"Dad?" I exhaled. His eyes grew wide when he saw me, he grumbled, leaping from the couch, he started to chase after me. I rebounded in disbelief, sprinting from the living room to the front door. His stride was a mess, his legs unsteady from his drink. I ran, down the street, my chest burning from the kick I had received earlier, I glanced behind me; he had stopped midway down the street. "Come back here or I will break your legs, boy! He screamed, through his ragged breaths. Ignoring him, I ran.

* * *

I sprinted for two miles before I ran out of breath. Stopping, i puffed as i looked back from where i had come. The freezing night air ran across my back, chilling my spine. Cold, Hungry and exhausted from my interrupted sleep and the agony that seemed to be increasing in my back , I headed towards the local diner. It was a hole of a place, but luckily it was open every hour of the day and it was warm. Three men were seated at counter, chucklingly loudly in conversation. I glanced down and headed towards the other end of the counter.

I sat down at one of the booths. A waitress approached me, and in her thick Latino accent asked if I wanted anything, I looked at her with a glare; I_ just want to be left alone!_ She saw the distress in my face and quickly walked off. I ran my hand through my hair, screaming at myself internally. _I have to go back. _

But my mind somehow had other ideas, sighing , I slumped onto the table shattered, I closed my eyes and fell once again into unconsciousness.

* * *

**so? hmm**


End file.
